SEVERUS' predicament on Valentine's Day
by Smaragd1
Summary: Your own Potions master get's attention from several women on Valentine's Day. One-shot. Hope you enjoy.


Jo Rowling owns the HP-characters and everything I borrow from the books. No copyright infringement is intended. The few lines with lyrics that I sometime use, others own. I make no profit whatsoever. My own stories, my poetry and new characters belong to me, Smaragd1, and mustn't be copied in any form without my consent. :)

------------------------------Please remember that English is my second language-----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEVERUS' predicament on Valentine's Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts' dark and mysterious Potions Professor strode up the corridor with nimble movements and fast steps. He was in a hurry to see Professor McGonagall on a quite delicate matter. In his mind he went through what he could safely reveal and what was better left untold. He really didn't know, so he suddenly slowed his pace. He thought the better of it, turned on the spot and went back down to his dungeon with a worried expression on his face.

Silly girl, he thought. She _was_ a brilliant witch for her age, he had to give her that, but now she'd suddenly developed a new feminine attraction power involving _him_! He wasn't accustomed to such irrational behaviour, especially coming from her! She had actually been flirting with him – or hadn't she? Was it possible that the effect of that stupid potion lasted for so long? What was he _thinking _anyway? He'd better get back to his cauldrons, measure up some ghastly ingredients and forget all about it, the silly so called _incident._

**-----------**

It all started on Valentine's Day and in his Potions classroom. Severus didn't really bother with what day it was. He had no intention of sending any Valentine's Cards, to digest any slice of heart shaped cake or participate in silly celebrations like the traditional _Hogwarts Valentine's Party_ open to both students and teachers later that night. This _was_ after all an ordinary day.

There had been a card stuck under his door the same morning, but he'd ignored it all together. He would look at it later.

There had been a giggling and gossiping in the classroom at first-- about who'd sent whom a card or who'd sent whom a gift of sorts and so on and so forth. He'd bellowed to get the class' full attention. Normally it was sufficient with a mean and poisonous glance to silence the whispering and small talk. When they all had sobered up he grimly observed their faces. Their expressions were pale as if he'd slapped them all at once with only _one_ blow.

-_ Soo_, he hissed. What foolishness you intend to engage yourselves in when today's classes are over is partly your_ own_ business, if you only keep to the rules of this school. What you do in _my _classroom _I _decide and today, since you seem to think this is a day for love and stupidities, we ARE going to bend those roles a bit and produce the so called 'Infatuation Potion'. Use the special leaflets I hand out _now_, pages 20 and 21, if you please." The leaflets started flying, one for each one of them.

"Now, read and get started! No silly noise or talking!"

"Professor," Hermione said in a loud voice.

"Miss Granger, you talk _only _and if_ I_ grant permission, do you not? Raise your hand and then you _wait_!"

"Yes, so sorry, Professor Snape, but we're not _allowed_ to make these potions!"

"Well, I said so _myself_, Miss Granger, and not more than seconds ago if I remember correctly! I also claim that we ARE allowed to bend the rules for this once, since today is a very Special Day according to this class and to _you _personally I guess, Miss Granger. Would you like to take the matter to Professor Dumbledore or else just sit back and keep your little mouth shut? This Potion is not like the Love Potion we've already heard about. It is in fact quite harmless, a modified and gentler brew. The effect lasts for just six hours and even if you try it yourselves, which you will, you'll be perfectly okay tomorrow."

The others looked at Hermione, since they all wanted to learn how to do this. She didn't say another word and soon the cauldrons were steaming and diverse interesting fragrances filled the air. Hermione's potion sent out a different scent taunting Snape's nostrils. He went over to her side to have a closer look at the simmering contents.

"Did you add the snake egg and the dried Hibiscus' flower correctly, Miss Granger? If you read the instructions you know that this potion can also work the other way around. Just add a hair from the head of the boy you would like to fall in love with. The effect wears off fast so it's quite harmless, but it's really interesting to watch one become totally bewildered and 'lost' for a while. It is possible, of course, to get a prolonged duration, but I will not teach you how do proceed with_ such_ a dangerous brew today or any other day, for that matter. "

Draco really wanted to watch Hermione go crazy over him, to throw herself at himand wrap her arms around him in front of everybody, but how to manage the mischief? He desperately tried to figure out a way when he took one step backwards and tripped over Neville's schoolbag. The result was that his potion spilled out, not over Neville lucky boy, but all over Crabbe, who accidently swallowed some drops. A couple of minutes later he was chasing Draco all over the room. When he finally got hold of his fellow Slytherin he grabbed Malfoy and kissed him passionately.

It was impossible for Draco to fend Crabbe off, since he was so much bigger and stronger. It was out of control when Professor Snape stepped in between them to give Draco a chance to flee and hide somewhere else. Snape didn't want to use his wand close to the students, but he had no difficulties in forcing Crabbe to stand still.

He watched the potions get ready and they all had a sip from their own cauldrons. Some of them added one of their own hairs, to distribute some drops later on, to a boy or a girl of their liking. It would be fun to get another persons' complete attention, if only for one night. To their big disappointment they were not aloud to bring any of it with them. The cauldrons were carefully emptied at the end of the lesson. Well, anyway they would be able to make the potion again on some other occasion.

"If you added your own hair and taste some drops it'll make you feel pleased and even happy for a couple of hours, and no harm done" Snape said. " You'll find yourselves quite adorable."

Apart from Crabbe no one acted strangely, but Hermione was more than willing to linger on when everyone else had left. She leaned in quite close to her Potions Professor and even tugged at his black robe. Snape looked puzzled and gave her a scrutinizing glance.

"Miss Granger, move away from me a few steps, please." His tone was quite biting, but Hermione didn't seem to notice

"You've got the most _beautiful _eyes, Professor, and I'm at awe watchingyou command this class. May I _help_ you with anything, please? I can chop some roots or other potion ingredients! It would make me so happy."

Oh dear, how did this happen? Did she; could they, could he have...? Could a tiny strand of his hair have fallen into her cauldron? Did she deliberately take one of his...? _No_!

Hermione looked at him with worshipping eyes and he tried his best to gently wave her hands away from his robe and his hair. She clearly wanted to fondle it.

"_Thank you_, Miss Granger, that'll be_ all_ for today! You have yet another lesson before the day is over and then you can entertain yourself with your friends. Where are your _soul mates_, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, anyway?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't really give a _Knut _about Harry and Ron or what they do. Oh, Professor! Your eyes are _so_ dark and your _hair _is so _bluish black_! May I wash it for you? I've got a new shampoo which leaves ones hair shiny, double effect, simply _glossier _than ever before! Let me comb it, please! A braid maybe?"

"Come now, Miss Granger! Out... you go. Your very _charming_ Professor has a meeting with the Headmaster. We mustn't keep him waiting, now don't you agree?"

"Nooo, we _mustn't_, so I may tag along?" Her smile was happy.

"You will wake up tomorrow with no knowledge at all of what happened here today. Mishaps tend to occur now and again. Never mind, Miss Granger. _Off you go_."

At this point Hermione threw herself around his neck and tried to kiss him. He had to wrap her up in his arms and carry her out of the room, then quickly step inside again to lock the door. He didn't want to cause attention by using his wand if somebody passed his door or else he could have made here sway away from him in plain air, all the way down the corridor. _That_ would've caused suspicion if anything.

He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and sat down. He had marks to give and a lot of things to do. After some time he cautiously opened the door, but she was nowhere to be seen. He stayed in his quarters just in case. It would've been no fun to attend the traditional party anyway. He had a meal brought from the kitchen and read an interesting book before he fell asleep. On the following day he was certain that the potion had lost its effect. All of his students acted normally but they were perhaps a little tired after yesterdays Valentine's Party.

To his great dismay the potion seemed to hold Hermione in a grip during the following days. She smiled sweetly and tried to please him in many small ways. He didn't know what to do, but perhaps the appropriate would be to talk with Minerva, but_ that_ would really have been _embarrassing_, so he waited. He didn't want Hermione's interest to be 'visible' for each and everyone to see, so he triedsome repelling spells on Hermione, without positive result. What_ had_ she put in that cauldron? Had she learned how to make a long lasting potion?

He was almost certain that he'd accidently dropped a strand of his hair in her cauldron or could his _personal charm_ have turned her on? Not likely. Had she suddenly become old enough to develop a crush on her Potions Professor? He would have to avoid her completely or talk to McGonagall.

**--------------------**

_We now return to the beginning of this story:_

He changed his mind again and returned up the stairs. The potion ingredients could wait a little longer. He had to talk to McGonagall; she _was _Head of Gryffindor House after all. He had to open his heart and spill the beans. As by coincidence their path' crossed when she came walking toward him in the corridor outside her office.

"I must say, Miss Granger seems to have quite a crush on you Severus!" Minerva smiled and looked quite bemused.

"Yes, I was on my way to see you. I've noticed, but cannot be quite certain. I am not someone to...young girls don't normally...I don't know what do do, Minerva, if you are right about it, I mean. It's quite embarrassing and I _haven't_ been leading her on!"

"No, _of course_ you haven't. To be the focus of a girl's attention like this, must be very _unusual_ and hard to understand, I tend to agree. Just let it pass, it will wear off soon enough and no harm's done if you keep a neutral approach as always. Don't let on that you've noticed."

"She is quite _insisting_, I must say, I've even tried to repel it out of her."

"_Severus_! Well, she seems a bit dozed off. I suppose it's not the side-effect of some potion?"

Severus felt a bit guilty but it was out of his control. His instructions had been accurate and thorough enough; even if it had been extra knowledge and not part of the usual texts.

"I let them try a special mild potion of rapid duration just for fun. My heart weakened, I guess and it was _Valentine's Day_ after all."

"Severus! Was it that 'infatuation-thingy' that I used when _I _was young? If so, just try to have her sip a little lemon juice with apple vinegar and a dash of cayenne and the effect vanishes. You could say it'll be good for her, that it's a sweet love draught." Minerva smiled and was almost about to offer him a cookie, when he noticed his sadness.

"And she'll believe it? Yes, all right. But I'm not sure. Her feelings might stem from the fact that I _am _rather _handsome_ after all. Perhaps it's not even the potion's power and its effects? You know what? I think she slid a Valentine's Card under my door! It was a quite charming card, but the sender was anonymous! Not my style, but..."

Minerva's cheeks turned_ pink_ as she answered:

"Well, _I_ gave you the card_,_ Severus! You never get any female appreciation as far as I know. According to some unwritten and stupid law when it comes to men and women, an _older_ woman, or witch, for that matter, is not allowed to woo and give attention to a man, and especially not to a _dark _and _handsome_ young wizard. I _don't_ agree at all, sothe card was from yours truly!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0000000000000000000000=============================000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember that English is not my native language and I use UK English.

Leave a comment, it'll make me happy. =)


End file.
